


Open Wide

by TellMeNoAgain



Series: Sam's Bedtime Stories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Wow. Don't think there are any triggers in this one, shocker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/pseuds/TellMeNoAgain
Summary: Peter bites his lip and Tony teases, "Uh, uh, baby, open wide."Peter shakes his head and Tony coaxes, "C'mon, honey, you know it'll help you feel better."
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Series: Sam's Bedtime Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041771
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To give you the full experience of this fic, realize that it was written IN REAL TIME in a chatroom. I was dropping it line by single line and the other people present were screaming at me the whole time.
> 
> It was a lot of fun, and I'm going to give you a taste of what it was like by posting this in two chapters. :) 
> 
> Hey, at least I'm not making you click through a dozen?

Peter bites his lip and Tony teases, "Uh, uh, baby, open wide."

Peter shakes his head and Tony coaxes, "C'mon, honey, you know it'll help you feel better."

Peter rolls his eyes and huffs. Of course it will. That's not the point. The point is- the point IS-

"C'mon, babe," sighs Tony. "We always have this talk, don't we? Saying no doesn't change the outcome, does it?"

Peter wrinkles his nose. Not noticeably, no. But there's a first time for everything.

"You love it," Tony declares and Peter concedes that point immediately with a nod. Yes. Yes, he does love it.

"It's gonna taste delicious," Tony promises him, which makes him snort and smile. Of course it will. It's Tony's.

Tony touches one finger to Peter's now-pouting lower lip and pulls it down, just a little. "C'mon, sweetness, open up."

Well. This is about to get ridiculous, Peter decides. 

He opens his mouth, just a little, the slightest drop of his jaw, and watches Tony's eyes light up with delight at his surrender...


	2. Chapter 2

...as the man pops the last of his double-chocolate truffles into Peter's mouth and declares, "Last one for the best one!" making Peter roll his eyes and blush, once again, as everyone at the table laughs and coos at how cute they are.

Tony always does this and it's so embarrassing.  
  
The truffle does taste amazing, though, Peter concedes, rolling the chocolate around in his mouth until it coats his tongue completely.  
  
Tony's truffles always do.


End file.
